esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Marquetien Reconquest (1316)
The Marquetien Reconquest (Montesi: Ла Рекончетта Монтессано'на) was one of the defining moments of the Middle Ages in Marquetien history, and resulted in the final expulsion of the Eurasian Empire from Marquetien territories. The war began on December 8th, 1316 when King Frederico of Besançon and his army of 40,000 crossed the Brica Mountains into Eurasian controlled territories, and ended on January 22nd, 1323 with the Treaty of Fuerteventura. Events 1316-1318 The initial invasion force was met with great success, as much of the Eurasian forces were preoccupied with the chaotic events in Julium. Frederico swept south towards the major port cities of Pajara and Oranzzia before eastwards toward the Eurasian base of operations in Vila. This cut off the small Eurasian force in Fuerteventura from its supply lines, and prevented it from being active early on in the war. 1318-1319 In 1318, Potema's declaration of a unitary state in the Eurasian Empire made it easier for Eurasian legions to rally, and a counteroffensive struck hard at the Marquetiens. Frederico had expected the formidable Brica Mountains to prevent any Eurasian incursion into western Marquette from Ostium, but July of 1318 saw 7,000 legionaires break through into Aguzzo and besiege the city of Gnossolmo. The Second Battle of Vila in September, 1318 resulted in a narrow defeat for the Marquetiens, who retreated to Moratta, a highly defensible city on a hill. Eurasian legions made several attempts throughout 1319 to take Moratta, but the city was too well defended, and the Marquetien navy's presence in Oranzzia and Pajara and the victory at Gnossolmo prevented all attempts at encircling the Marquetien army. 1320 In March 1320, a reinforcing Eurasian army landed in Fuerteventura with the intention of bypassing the Marquetien army and advancing to Besançon. Frederico had not anticipated this, and rushed to cut them off. He met the Eurasians at the Battle of Tiotta, below High Beynac. The battle was a decisive Marquetien victory, however, Eurasian forces did not immediately retreat from the region, and skirmishes along the Brica Mountains continued for the rest of the year. 1321-1323 In 1321, the secession of Asticus Peninsula from the Eurasian Empire tied up the majority of Eurasian forces in the south, and bought the Marquetiens time to strengthen their grasp on Cordevar and Tavalhã and to retake Vila. A large Eurasian force had withdrawn to Fuerteventura, and the 9-month-long siege resulted in devastating losses for both sides. Nevertheless, the recapture of Marquette's holiest city emboldened Frederico, who decided to use this window of Eurasian weakness to push north. Over the next year, Marquetien forces advanced rapidly through Upper Valencia, and reached Valenzuela by October, 1322. In November of 1322, Frederico's son, Marino, fell ill, and he was forced to rush back to Besançon. The Arveyran defenders saw his absence as an opportunity, and crushed the Marquetien army in December of 1322. The demoralized Marquetiens retreated to Aloisio, and a treaty was signed in January of 1323 ceding all lands west of the Valenzuela River which included the city of Aloisio, from Arveyres to Marquette. Results There are varying accounts of the abrupt end of the war. The exact losses of the Marquetiens at the Siege of Valenzuela is not known, but most historians agree they were only able to hold onto territories gained as both the Arveyrans and Eurasians were preoccupied with other, more important wars. The Eurasian Empire would never invade Marquette again, and the Valencian counties of Albacete, Utiel, and Aloisio would be under the rule of Fuerteventura until the Marquetien Civil War in the 1670s when they were reclaimed by Arveyres during the Red Wars which coincided with the Marquetien Civil War. The victory reunified the western and eastern Marquetien princedoms.